Isolation
by dizzygirl464
Summary: Women are disappearing and it's already too late for three. Can the BAU team stop the killer or will it aggravate him to commit crimes worse than his previous? And what happens when one of the team crosses his path? Rated for violence, language ...


She didn't know how long she'd been there. Hell, she couldn't remember what her own reflection looked like. The only way she could keep any sense of time was when _he_ came down. She was sure he changed his routine regularly so she couldn't begin to keep track. And the things he did to her ...

She felt her chest heave and her breath catch in her throat. She could barely remember the word for it. _Crying_. No dampness fell to her cheeks - she was far too dehydrated for that. But she couldn't stop the sobs that wracked her frail, broken body. She wasn't crying for herself. She was crying for all she could have done. The children she would never have, the grandchildren that would never exist. Her parents, who would always think she'd run away from home. That much she was sure of: they'd never find her. _Argh._ She fell silent, shocked at the sound she had made. The animal howl that had escaped her. The idea that her parents, the people that she loved most in the world would think she'd run away - she thought was unbearable. They were the people she loved most in the world. _Footsteps._

Her eyes glanced up. They were yellow and dry from the malnourishment and dehydration. Yes, he'd fed her, but only enough to keep her alive. He wanted to keep her .. _manageable_. A thought rushed through her head and she felt herself go cold. She was relieved to see him. The thought sickened her, but it was the only time she could use her voice, use her sight. He was the only one who knew what she looked like. Her only human contact.

_Pleaghse_

Her words came out jumbled, slurring. She hadn't used her voice for days, maybe weeks. She hadn't been able to remember what it sounded like. She wanted to touch him, to feel human contact but she couldn't lift her arms. She remembered at the beginning. She'd fought, like a wildcat. For days and days she'd screamed, pounded on the walls, bitten him, scratched him. He seemed to enjoy watching her struggles.

"It's time, sweetheart."

_Time. _The thing that had hidden itself from her, an illusion she could barely believe existed. Time for what?

She felt him lift her up, gently, how she imagined her boyfriend carrying her when they got married, when she told him she was pregnant... He held her like a lover. Her head swam as her lay he down again. She tried to think about how long the journey had taken. Maybe it was a minute, maybe an hour. She tried to focus, but everything seemed like she was looking through water. She saw the glint of something coming closer. His face. He beautiful, chiselled face. Maybe that was why she'd gone with him. Or maybe it was because ...

She couldn't dredge it up. She couldn't think of the reason. But there was one. There was the one reason she had trusted him. Why? _Why? _

Then she felt herself drifting away. _Pain_. That was the word. The one that radiated from her chest. She could see the world swirling around inside her. Pain. Pain. She could see the short, four letter word leaving through a hole in her chest. She was in a whirl-pool, spinning spinning. Then Eliza Bourne was no longer

**o.O.o**

Agent Jareau, known to her friends as 'JJ' closed her eyes. She rubbed her temples slowly, trying to soothe her thoughts. A week ago a case had arrived on her desk and she'd felt the familiar tingle. It was one they should follow. She couldn't describe the feeling she got - it was that sense of unease, of trouble. However, the request hadn't been sent in by the county, rather the neighbouring one who had concerns, so the B.A.U had no right to investigate. And now, a week later, the same case file, only with another victim, this time sent from the country, who was now concerned about three dead girls. But it was too late. Another had been found - something the BAU may have been able to prevent.

Taking a deep breath and a last sip of her coffee JJ got to her feet and made her way to the briefing room. She past Morgan, who waited for the nod and turned on his heel to follow her. "What've we got Jayje?" He asked. He had nicknames for the other women of the BAU, but had always respected JJ's professionalism and had rejected the one that had sprung into her mind the first moment he'd been introduced to her_. Kitten_. She was small, feirce and feisty.

"Can you grab the others? I'll tell you all together. Just ... don't make any plans." she smiled, a small, reserved, fleeting grin.

**o.O.o**

"Three women ranging between the ages of 18 and 30 have recently been discovered in Montana. All discovered in secluded woods, all unlikely to be found within five days of the body-dump. No physical similarities between the three-"

"No preferences - not likely sexual then-" Emily Prentiss interrupted.

JJ flashed her an apologetic glance and continued, "All were found to have been raped, though only minimal trauma found."

"He's gentle, doesn't see himself as a sadist..." Rossi interjected.

JJ shook her head, "All were found tortured, numerous cuts, bruises and injuries found on the bodies, the trauma located mostly on the face and chest."

"Well, the makes no sense," Reid didn't speak to the collected group, mostly to himself. His eyes never left the board as he took in all the facts. "The face and chest are very personal parts of the body, they give women their identity and their sexuality. If he doesn't have any preference on their physical looks it indicates he's not desiring anything sexual, but the rape then contradicts it."

"Maybe he's not a sexual sadist, but still has sadistic desires?" Morgan suggested.

Hotcher moved to the front next to JJ to instruct his team. "We'll be leaving in twenty-five minutes. Morgan, if you can tell Garcia to be ready for our calls. Thank you."

"Hotch, I have a funny feeling about this case. I .. I think-"

"What is it JJ?" Aaron turned to face her. She frowned and worried her lip.

"I know I'm not a profiler," she apologised. She always felt uncomfortable creating suggestions - she felt like she was intruding on their jobs. "It feels like he's practicing for something. No preferences-"

"I'm sorry, JJ, I have to go," Aaron didn't meet her gaze, instead his eyes were following a woman moving around in his office. JJ followed his glance and saw his son, Jack in the arms on an older woman, someone she could only assume was Hotch's mother. She nodded, knowing the absolute important of family.

"Go, I'll mention in on the plane."

**So, my first criminal minds fic! What d'you think? I'm only a Criminal Minds fan, so any of the analysis is made by me ...  
Hope you enjoyed, reviews and always always appreciated!**


End file.
